


The Hidden Lair of the Star Dragon

by kelenterprises



Category: Future Wars
Genre: Gen, Ogre Scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelenterprises/pseuds/kelenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groups involved: Pan Euro, Combine, Factory states</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Lair of the Star Dragon

Things from the past can pop up to haunt you. No one knows this better the PE and Combine forces that entered into the badlands.


End file.
